Saint Seiya Drabbles
by The Ninja Sheep
Summary: Pequeñas historias y reflexiones de las amazonas que entrenan en El Santuario de Athena.
1. Perspectiva

**Perspectiva**

Eva siempre había detestado la molesta broma de "_¿Y tu Adán?_", cada vez que se presentaba o la presentaban con alguien. La verdad era que desde que llegó al Santuario, su perspectiva sobre las relaciones amorosas se había modificado tanto que ya no había ni rastro de la chica que era antes.

Sacó de su libreta una listilla arrugada y con las letras ya borrosas, en donde enlistaba las cualidades del hombre que quería para su vida:

"_Quiero alguien con quien pueda compartir mi vida..._

_Y que esa vida sea tan armónica como sea posible, y lo menos aburrida que se pueda._

_Quiero un chico que me escuche, sobre el que pueda apoyar mi cabeza cuando esté triste sin que me juzgue, que sólo me abrace fuerte y me susurre al oído que todo va a estar bien mientras me bese la frente y me acaricie el cabello; y que en general, tenga la paciencia para esperar que se me pase la pataleta para decirme que sea más fuerte si así es que lo piensa._

_Deseo en mi vida alguien divertido, que le guste reir, salir por el campo, con el que pueda ir a cine o hacer ejercicio los fines de semana mientras sacamos su perro. Que tenga paciencia para ignorar la sobre protección de mis tutores, y que tenga la paciencia suficiente para soportar un tiempo las inseguridades sobre mi cuerpo, sobre nosotros y sobre el amor._

_No quiero una enciclopedia parlante, pero sí alguien que me ponga pensar, que me estimule no sólo el sentimiento y el cuerpo, sino el intelecto; que lo haga con preguntas sencillas, conversaciones entretenidas y sin creerse el último de los sabios griegos. También que tenga una linda sonrisa y unos ojos hermosos en los que pueda perderme._

_Que tenga algo de viajero y de artista, o que al menos le guste el arte, viajar y que siempre tenga curiosidad por las cosas bellas y simples de la vida._

_Podría pedir que fuera bello, atlético pero que todo eso venga después de lo primero, porque yo no quiero compartir mis días con el malo del paseo ni con el osito cariñosito de turno. Quiero un hombre real, que tenga muy claro hacia dónde va su vida y su futuro, que aunque tenga inseguridades, ellas no se metan entre nosotros ni le paralicen para hacer sus cosas. Quiero alguien a quien admire y que me admire, con mis errores, imperfecciones, inseguridades y defectos._

_Y ante todo, alguien que confíe en mí para compartir sus sueños, pero también sus miedos y que juntos podamos construir nuestro presente basados en el respeto mutuo y la comunicación constante, y que eso nutra nuestras noches de sexo, de pereza, los días de peleas y discusiones, y que seamos como uno, sin perdernos en el conjunto. _

_Tal vez es mucho pedir, pero es lo que quiero en mi vida y lo que escribo para que el universo me lea, esperando que me escuche y me complazca_."

Tomó el papel entre sus manos, sonrió con tristeza y lo guardó de vuelta. Ese papel lo había escrito cuando tenía 16 años, cuando extrañamente tenía cierta lucidez en materia de hombres, lucidez que ya la había abandonado -a su criterio-, desde que llegó al Santuario un año después de escribir ese papel, de perder a su familia y de comenzar a vivir en un lugar tan diferente al mundo moderno.

Llevaba cinco años en el Santuario, tal vez seis o siete, entrenando a medias mientras le buscaban un maestro, haciendo labores de vestal que le permitieron refinar sus modales sus gestos y su forma de pensar, pero en donde también fue vulnerable de los abusos de algunos caballeros y superiores que intentaron pasarse de listos con ella y hasta meterla en problemas.

Su primer novio en el Santuario terminó dejándola por orden de sus superiores, y tres semanas después lo vio en brazos de otra chica, sin pena ni remordimiento. Su corazón comenzó a magullarse desde ese momento, pero no había perdido la esperanza. La persona que vino después, se presentó como el príncipe de brillante armadura, que resultó ser un celoso, machista y posesivo que por poco la mata de una paliza. El resto de hombres, sólo fueron intentos fugaces de recuperar la confianza en sí misma, en el amor y en los hombres. Todo eso hasta que llegó Albiore y le enseñó a ser fuerte y darse su lugar; Aioros que le recordó la diligencia y gentileza masculina, que la fortaleció más no sólo con su entrenamiento y su Cosmo; sino que le devolvió una pequeña familia en la que pudo refugiarse...

Y él. Él le había devuelto la confianza en el amor, en la entrega felíz y responsable del alma, del cuerpo... a amar con respeto y diligencia, pero con los debidos espacios. Aunque no era la relación perfecta, ni siquiera tenían una relación oficial, él le había devuelto ese pedazo de su vida que creía muerto y perdido para siempre.

Ella, le devolvió a él las ganas de vivir y de confiar en la gente, de no tomarse en serio la vida más de lo necesario y de perdonarse las culpas. En suma, tenían un presente entre ambos que se perfilaba hacia un futuro construido entre los dos. Era eso lo que resumía su lista, de hacía años, cuando aún no la habían lastimado realmente. Era feliz, la vida y su diosa le sonreían finalmente.


	2. Cavilaciones

**Cavilaciones**

Aimée nunca había contemplado con seriedad la posibilidad de interesarse en alguien alguna vez. En el convento las preparaban, sin ningún misterio, para que se convirtieran en monjas una vez cumplieran los dieciocho años, algunas tenían la ventaja de poder esperar hasta la mayoría de edad, pero era lógico, ¿por qué otra razón iban las monjas a ocuparse de un pequeño grupo de huérfanas? El dinero que recibían por la venta de velas durante el verano no era suficiente para sostener los gastos de la congregación, tampoco el subsidio del gobierno, era un callejón sin salida.

Algunas veces, una que otra afortunada era adoptada, pero era escasa la oportunidad, después de los doce años nadie estaba interesado en adoptar una niña, sin importar que fuera un compendio de buenos modales y valores. La estricta disciplina las convertía en candidatas potenciales para la perfecta esposa sumisa, y con todo eso, Crystal había aparecido a las puertas de Lintula una mañana de verano mientras cuidaba a un conejo herido, al parecer atacado por un lobo.

Tarja se acercó a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la condujo hasta el despacho de la madre superiora, allá vio a ese joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que decía venir a ofrecerle un futuro próspero en Rusia. No fue muy larga la conversación, y a Aimée no se le permitía dar su opinión, no esa vez. Con leves pellizcos, Tarja la obligaba a que cerrara la boca, no quería ocasionarle un disgusto al joven y que luego se arrepintiera.

Pasaron varios años entrenando junto a él en Siberia, sin entender muy bien de qué manera debía comportarse. Él era amable con ella pero distante, y así mismo se comportó ella, hasta que una vez en el Santuario, conoció al que sería su Maestro: un hombre enorme, de piel bronceada, que hablaba cantado y parecía siempre alegre. Ese contraste la obligó a salir de su ostracismo, y aparte de Aldebarán, poco interactuaba con alguien del sexo opuesto: los demás caballeros la asustaban, las historias de abusos y deshonra de varias amazonas le quitaban la curiosidad, al menos por ratos. Así fueron sus primeros meses en el Santuario hasta ese día en Cabo Sunión.

Ese día se había atado la muñeca malherida con una vieja bufanda, que recordaba haber recibido de regalo de despedida de ese viejo amigo de la infancia que tanto añoraba. No entendió la necesidad de encontrarle hasta que conoció a Aldebarán y recordó que, además de su propio padre, Villi se había ocupado de cuidarla y protegerla hasta que fueron llevados a orfanatos separados.

Y allí estaba, llorando desconsolada de vergüenza, desesperanza y desilusión cuando un roce en el brazo la sacó de su depresión. Isaak le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas, y remataba con un comentario sarcástico, tratando que dejara de llorar, o eso pensó pues la hizo reír. Él no hizo ningún intento desesperado de acercarse, al contrario, le cedió su pañuelo y se dedicó a vigilar la costa a la espera de algo a cierta distancia, y eso la intrigó, pero no sabía qué más decirle, así que optó por guardar silencio también y contemplar la linda vista del mar al atardecer.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando volvió a verle en el Santuario, mayor aun cuando se encontró hablando suomi con él, y echando chistes. Para ella no significaba nada que él fuera un general Marino, aunque su maestro le advirtió prudencia. Su corazón le decía que le hiciera caso, y su intuición también, siendo ésta más confiable que le primero.

Se encontró pensando en él en sus días libres, queriendo que sus visitas en el Santuario fueran más frecuentes. Lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta que un día en el claro adjunto a la Fuente de Atenea, la besó con necesidad contenida.

\- Lo digo en serio_, olet todella kaunis_ y me gustas, Aimeé…

Le dijo cuando se separó de ella la segunda vez, había sido un beso delicado, contenido pero dulce, recordaba la forma en que le acariciaba las mejillas y le cabello con una sonrisa tonta de felicidad. Fue muy poco lo que hablaron después de eso, no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar que pero siguió a sus instintos. No pudo evitar tener dudas acerca de lo que era, él nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia, y sumado a eso estaba el hecho de tener que ocultar su amistad pues ambos habían recibido miradas y comentarios llenos de sospecha y desconfianza. Isaak, por su parte, los mandó a freír espárragos mentalmente, consideraba no estar haciendo nada en contra vía de los permisos que le había otorgado Atenea, y por eso mismo, se siguieron viendo.

La primera pelea que tuvieron fue una tragedia y un baldado de agua fría. Todo había comenzado con una diferencia de opiniones respecto a Marah, y a las evasivas suyas durante la semana anterior en la que, preocupada, le había ignorado durante día. Para colmo, y como un punto de giro de una película muy mala, habían descubierto que él era VIlli y ella era Pieni, los dos amigos de infancia que habían prometido nunca separarse. Él, siempre en control y guardando sus sentimientos, no pudo articular mayor palabra y la dejó sola con sus dudas y preguntas, pero armada de coraje se decidió a no darle chance, por lo que logró ignorarle de vuelta varias semanas hasta que tuvo que confrontarlo… hablaron del asunto, él se disculpó, ella también, y la armonía volvió a inundarles.

Él le había enseñado a tomar las riendas de su vida sin miedo, sin importar que existiera un plan predeterminado por los dioses, nada podría impedir que hasta cierto punto, pudiera moldear el curso de su destino. Le ayudó a tener confianza en sí misma a las malas: entrenando con ella sin contenerse las semanas previas a la competición por su armadura. Incluso había hablado de su relación con Atenea y el Patriarca. Aimée sabía que Isaak no era perfecto, pero tenían tanta química que lograba meterla en una nube personal de felicidad en la que no entraban las preocupaciones del día. No se imaginó que esa chica que estaba destinada a convertirse en una monja, iba a terminar locamente enamorada de su mejor amigo sin saberlo, ni que estaría en la posición de expresar sus opiniones libremente sin temor al rechazo.

Cada día daba las gracias a Atenea y a Crystal por haberla sacado del enclaustramiento y darle una oportunidad de ver el mundo, y vivirlo al máximo.

La primera vez que Aimée detectó algo más que cariño en los besos de Isaak, se asustó. Siendo ella tan tímida y criada en un convento, siempre había sido instruida acerca del valor de la virginidad y la pureza del cuerpo. Por otro lado, el mismo cuerpo le pedía que cediera y se dejara llevar, que se entregara a esa sensación de caída libre que se ubicaba en la boca de su estómago, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo… una y otra vez, daba un brinco cuando él la recostaba en su cama y trataba de jalar un poco su camisa, desabrochar su pantalón: se sentía como un animalito enjaulado que no tenía para donde correr.

Eva había detectado su aprehensión a la intimidad y trataba de molestarla, buscando que se relajara, pero la propia historia de la aprendiz de Albiore la asustaba todavía más. Eso sí, era consciente que ni ella misma iba a soportar ese amor idílico, platónico en el que el cuerpo no tenía cabida: le encantaban sus besos, sus manos acariciando sus brazos y su cabello, lo sabía, lo había vivido en Atenas en el hotel en el que pasaron la noche después de conocer a Julián, también era la primera vez que su cuerpo lo había puesto a él en evidencia.

Y tuvo que partir a Atlantis… además del terror que le inspiraba estar lejos de su familia adoptiva, de las expectativas que había sobre su desempeño como Santa, sabía que estaría a solas con Isaak en algún momento, y no podría responder por sí misma aunque se hubiera jurado que no intimaría con él en el reino submarino.

Resignada, había comenzado a tomar el té contraceptivo que Eva le había preparado, y justo en el momento preciso. El día antes de partir al Santuario, por poco y cae bajo los encantos y las manos curiosas de su novio. Por la forma en que la besaba y tocaba, era claro que no era principiante con el sexo, pero, ¿quería saber eso? Era capaz de sentir celos, lo sabía muy bien, era una posesiva sin remedio, y en lo que a él respectaba, descubrió que detestaba que las demás mujeres lo miraran, porque a pesar de su cicatriz, Isaak no tenía un centímetro de feo: era alto, atlético, de rasgos finos, y una voz de ensueño. Sumado a ello estaba esa actitud de _mischief _que siempre ponía en su boca palabras inteligentes y bromas ingeniosas.

Estaba en el Santuario en su casa cuando por fin le permitió hacer el amor con ella. Le dolió lo suficiente para que se le aguaran los ojos y se le cortara la voz, pero él se ocupó de ella con besos cariñosos y palabras dulces hasta que la sintió lista para continuar. Si desde el principio le hubieran anticipado la increíble complicidad y unión que sentiría, hubiera caído antes… le gustó, para su inmediata mortificación y posterior disfrute; conoció otra faceta de Isaak y le gustó todavía más. Se sentía sexy, lo veía sexy y con cada beso y caricia que compartían, se convencía de que era lo que necesitaba su vida para estar completa. Desde que él se había aparecido en Cabo Sunión, sus días habían dejado de ser solitarios y angustiosos.

Era feliz, sólo eso le importaba.

**A/N**

**Olet Todella Kaunis: **Eres hermosa (finés). ¿Recuerdan el capítulo 9 de Crossroads? Ahí puede revivir la escena del primer beso de éste par de nórdicos, para su gusto :D

Me dio por hacer una perspectiva de cómo ve Aimée su relación con Isaak. No es demasiado profundo para no spoilearles lo que sigue, pero ahí tienen, brevemente, la evolución de la pequeña taurina.


End file.
